Solitary Wolf
by Risana Ho
Summary: Gregory Lestrade siempre pensó que no podía pedirle más a la vida. Pronto tendría dieciocho años y su padre le cedería el mando del Alpha sobre la manada. ¿Quién imaginaría que su destino se alteraría tan rápidamente cuando él llegara? Claramente, Greg no. [Este fanfic participa en el reto "Crossovers" del foro "I am SHER locked"]


**_Disclaimer:_**Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente._ Este fanfic participa en el reto "Crossovers" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

_**.**_

**Solitary Wolf **

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

.

Gregory Lestrade siempre pensó que no podía pedirle más a la vida.

De acuerdo, pertenecer a una especie que se "suponía" solo existía actualmente en las novelas para adolescentes, no era nada común, pero a él no le disgustaba su linaje. Jamás le molestó su condición de hombre lobo, nació con ella y sus padres le enseñaron a sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de humanos sin relacionarse demasiado con ellos. La mayoría del tiempo tenía que esconderse, aunque tampoco sin llegar a los extremos; como residir en cuevas o comportarse igual que un animal sin razón. Cierto, entre ellos la palabra familia era sustituida por _manada, _se guiaban por jerarquías y en las noches de luna llena salían a cazar ciervos por el bosque, pero dejando esos detalles a un lado, el resto de su vida podría pasar como cualquiera.

Pronto tendría dieciocho años y su padre le cedería el mando del Alpha sobre la manada. Y ni siquiera le afectaba que una de sus condiciones para ser digno del cargo fuera unirse con su pareja, en palabras de su padre: _Cuando tienes a tu lado a quien proteger, tu fuerza aumenta y el respeto hacia a ti también_. Greg no terminaba de comprenderlo, pues a su edad no había sentido aquel instinto sobreprotector. Por supuesto que apreciaba a Harriet Watson –la chica elegida por sus padres para ser su pareja–, pero ella era una Beta muy capaz de defenderse sin depender de un hombre. Lestrade estaba conforme con ella. Parecían más buenos amigos que una futura pareja, ni Harry lo quería, ni él a ella, aunque lo consideraban mejor a unirse con desconocidos. Su hermano John era otro punto a su favor, él nunca tuvo hermanos y el pequeño Watson se ganó ese lugar importante. Nada podría cambiar su vida.

¿Quién imaginaría que su perspectiva se alteraría tan rápidamente? Claramente, él no.

…

Mycroft supo que aquel verano sería diferente cuando, al regresar de sus clases, su madre le informó que irían a visitar al tío Ruby a Sussex. No tuvo tiempo de procesar la información porque ella prácticamente lo arrastró a su habitación para que realizara sus maletas y salir lo antes posible. A pesar de su edad a él no le gustaba salir de su zona de confort ni experimentar nuevos aires, como su progenitora repetía constantemente. Sherlock, su hermano menor, era feliz ensuciándose en el jardín jugando a los piratas o investigando bichos raros con su microscopio, en cambio él prefería la comodidad de su sillón mientras bebía té y leía un buen libro. Pero ninguna de sus objeciones servía cuando a la mujer que le dio la vida se le metía una idea en la cabeza. Y no le sorprendió encontrarse al otro día en la sala de su tío Ruby escuchando los relatos de su participación en la guerra y otras anécdotas igual de exageradas. Al menos Sherlock parecía divertirse cuando el anciano metía piratas en la narración.

Jamás pensó que por alguna vez él mismo desearía salir de casa, pero el viejecito había logrado lo imposible. Escuchar cómo deformaba la Historia era demasiado para su privilegiado cerebro.

—Voy a dar una vuelta al centro.

El tío Ruby y Sherlock lo ignoraron sumergidos en su propia burbuja, pero su madre sonrió bastante y lo despidió con un simple asentimiento. Posiblemente si hubiese agregado en la frase la palabra "biblioteca" ella no parecería tan emocionada, así que decidió guardárselo para sí. Esa sería su buena acción de la semana.

…

¡Maldición! Otra vez llegaría tarde a la práctica.

Greg corrió a toda prisa por la acera, esquivaba a los transeúntes y sólo giraba la cabeza para disculparse, vio la siguiente esquina y supo que debía bajar la velocidad, pero si lo hacía no tendría oportunidad de llegar a tiempo, esperó que nadie estuviera del otro lado y casi sonrió al ver la vía libre. Sin embargo no contó con otro sujeto que iba saliendo del local adjunto, sosteniendo un libro con una mano y un vaso de café en la otra. Intentó frenar, pero sus pies no le respondieron y justo cuando el muchacho giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sucedió lo inevitable; Greg terminó cayendo sobre el extraño. El dolor en sus brazos y rodillas no fue nada para él y rápidamente se incorporó.

A Mycroft no le sorprendió terminar así, en su escuela muchos de sus compañeros lo hacían a propósito. Eran situaciones incomodas en donde él acababa siendo insultado por el otro individuo, y nada le decía que ahora sería diferente. Pero los insultos y reclamos nunca llegaron y, en su lugar, al alzar la cabeza notó una mano extendida ofrecida para ayudarlo a levantarse. La miró un poco confundido, y posiblemente lo demostraron sus facciones, porque el otro tipo inmediatamente se disculpó.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa, déjame ayudarte.

No muy convencido Mycroft tomó la mano, sintió el fuerte tirón –a pesar de su apariencia desarrollada, no esperó que tuviera tanta fuerza– y por fin lo miró a la cara. Holmes casi tuvo que contenerse de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando la sonrisa del chico lo recibió. Su rostro serio no lo demostraba, aunque sintió raro que otra persona que no fuera de su familia le sonriera. Mycroft no le tenía miedo a la gente, pero a lo largo de su vida aprendió a mantenerse al margen. En la escuela sus compañeros lo relegaban porque envidiaban su inteligencia. Las burlas y bromas, por su manera seria de comportarse, su cabello pelirrojo y su modo formal de vestirse, le hicieron decidir ignorarlos y preocuparse solo por sus estudios. Y que ahora, de la nada, un desconocido le sonriera como si fuese una agradable sorpresa, le desconcertó.

Lestrade no entendió porqué sus labios seguían en la misma posición, tampoco le dio importancia aunque posiblemente pareciera un idiota. Alguna vez escuchó a Harry hablar algo sobre el amor a primera vista, en esa ocasión lo dijo mientras observaba a una chica rubia que estaba a unos metros de ellos cuando pasaron a la cafetería, Greg la ignoró más concentrado en comerse su hamburguesa. Hoy quería darse de topes contra la acera por no haberle prestado más atención y saber exactamente a qué se refería, porque podría ser un inexperto en el tema, pero su corazón bombeando más sangre de lo normal debía poseer un significado relacionado.

Lo miró a detalle, ese chaleco gris opacaba mucho su porte pero tampoco le quedaba mal. Su cabello pelirrojo algo revuelto por el accidente y su interesante porte serio, solo complementaban su aspecto atrayente. No solo su apariencia, sino su olor, ese delicioso aroma que provocaba a su lado animal. Y lo comprendió. Su hombre lobo interno lo había reconocido como su pareja. Aquella persona especial que protegería con garras y colmillos. No obstante, si avanzaba un paso para tocar su rostro, y le decía que lo deseaba a su lado, él lo tacharía de acosador.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Oh, su voz sonaba tan bien. Greg intentó no parecer más idiota.

—No, nada, pero me preguntaba si…

—¿Si voy a pagarte la camisa? Supongo que sí, solo tendrás que esperar, en este momento no traje mucho dinero.

Entonces Lestrade notó que realmente su camisa favorita estaba manchada del café que anteriormente tenía el pelirrojo. Tan embobado quedó que ni siquiera sintió el líquido caliente.

—¡No! Fue un accidente, yo tuve la culpa y quisiera disculparme. Y me preguntaba si podía invitarte otro café.

Mycroft entrecerró la mirada, desconfiado.

—Ni siquiera te conozco.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo cortante, nunca le gustó confiar en desconocidos. Pero el chico no le parecía peligroso.

—Tienes razón, soy Gregory Lestrade, vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, estoy en el quipo de rugby y-

—Mycroft Holmes.

Cortó Mycroft, tampoco le había pedido su historial completo. Greg sonrió apenado.

—¿Entonces?

—Está bien, acepto.

La sonrisa alegre del principio regresó y Greg no perdió el tiempo para recoger sus cosas y entrar a la cafetería por donde unos minutos antes salió Mycroft.

Lo demás fue tan irreal que Lestrade aún se preguntaba si realmente sucedió. El resto de la tarde pasó tomando café y platicando de cosas triviales, Greg las consideró lo más importante del mundo. Cuando cayó la noche caminaron hasta la casa de Mycroft, que resultó ser el domicilio del viejo Ruby. Pararon en la entrada y Greg sintió la enorme necesidad de besarlo. Recurrió a todo su autocontrol para no arruinar las cosas. Y solo con un movimiento de mano, que le supo amargo, ambos se despidieron.

No pudo dormir esa noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Mycroft regresaba a su cabeza, su cuerpo sentía la enorme exigencia de transformarse y correr por el bosque hasta la casa de Holmes. ¿Cómo una persona que conoció unas horas atrás provocaba tanto en él? Lo desconocía. Solo sabía que él tenía _algo_ que jamás encontraría en otra persona. Y eso fue suficiente para salir de su casa a temprana hora y encontrárselo de nuevo.

—Hola, Mycroft, que coincidencia.

¿Coincidencia? Bueno, tal vez el hecho de haberlo olfateado desde que salió al patio de su casa a sacar la basura no podía calificarse como tal, pero Mycroft no tenía porque saberlo.

—Gregory, buenos días.

—Puedes llamarme solo Greg.

—Prefiero Gregory.

—No hay problema.

El silencio que se formó no fue extraño, pero Greg era de las personas que les gustaba hablar mucho y comenzó a contarle sobre su práctica de la mañana por faltar la tarde anterior. Mycroft lo escuchó atentamente, sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero la atractiva sonrisa que Greg siempre tenía le tranquilizó. Y quiso darse un golpe mentalmente al pensar así de la bonita sonrisa de Greg. ¡Demonios! Serían dos golpes.

La plática se extendió por unos minutos más hasta que su madre salió, preocupada por la tardanza de su hijo mayor, y al conocer al nuevo amigo de Mycroft no dudó en invitarlo a desayunar con ellos. Decir que fue incómodo cómo la mirada Sherlock lo atravesaba, fue poco. Solo la intervención de la mujer mayor ayudó. Tuvo que despedirse rápido para llegar a la práctica y, cuando menos lo pensó, le dijo a Mycroft que lo esperaba en la cafetería por la tarde. No esperó su respuesta, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al salir corriendo de la cocina.

Realmente le parecía extraña su manera de complementarse. Comenzaban a hablar de cualquier cosa, pero Mycroft terminaba debatiendo sobre los libros de filosofía y política que había leído a lo largo de su vida. Lestrade sólo quedaba maravillado por la pasión que Holmes ponía en cada palabra.

Los demás días fueron similares; por las mañanas lo saludaba cuando iba a sus prácticas –decidió cambiar su horario– y por las tardes pasaban a la cafetería para conversar sobre diferentes cosas. Una semana pasó volando y cada día parecían entenderse mejor. Compartieron muchas cosas. Mycroft experimentó una rara confianza que le hizo hablarle de su familia, de sus problemas con sus demás compañeros y las dietas que tuvo que hacer para aminorar las burlas. Era la primera vez que le contaba sus problemas a otra persona y casi creyó que un gran peso caía de sus hombros. Greg poseía una cierta aura que le hacía sentirse protegido.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Esa tarde fue diferente. No pasaron a la cafetería y cada vez se alejaban más del pueblo. Casi oscurecía. Lestrade no respondió, decidió regresar la confianza que Mycroft le brindó. Unos minutos después entraron al bosque, los altos pinos le dieron la bienvenida y, a pesar de ser verano, una ligera capa de hojas secas crujió bajo sus pies. Era la primera vez que visitaba el bosque. Greg lo jaló hasta un tronco y lo sentó ahí, mientras él permanecía al frente, con un semblante algo nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa, Gregory?

Greg soltó el aire que retenía y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Tengo un secreto, Mycroft.

—Todos tenemos secretos.

—Pero te apuesto a que ninguno como el mío.

—No creo que sea algo tan malo.

—Sólo promete que no me dejarás.

Mycroft no descifró sus palabras. Greg alzó la mirada hacia la luna llena y luego volvió su vista al pelirrojo. En un movimiento lento se arrodilló frente a él y, a solo escasos centímetros, lo besó. Holmes parpadeó sorprendido, pero la tibieza en los labios de Greg fue tan confortable que no dudó en corresponderle. Las manos de Greg sujetaron su rostro y Mycroft colocó las suyas sobre las otras. Conforme el beso aumentó de intensidad, Lestrade no pudo reprimir sus instintos e inevitablemente su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse; sus dedos pasaron a ser garras, sus ojos chocolate cambiaron a un tono dorado y la piel se cubrió de una capa más larga de pelo. Cuando sus filosos colmillos sobresalieron y mordieron los labios de Mycroft, éste soltó sus manos y lo empujó.

Los ojos de Holmes parecían más grades de lo normal al observarlo por completo. Un hombre con aspecto de bestia. Ansió escapar, huir de ahí y gritar con la voz que no supo en dónde quedó. Levantándose de un brusco balanceo, tropezó con el tronco y cayó hacia atrás. Notó a _Greg_ acercársele y levantar su mano, pero él cubrió su rostro con sus antebrazos. La reacción de Mycroft fue comprensible, cualquier persona tendría terror de su aspecto, aunque eso no aminoró el dolor que Greg sintió al verlo protegerse como si fuera a devorarlo. Jamás lo lastimaría. Y el nudo en su garganta aumentó.

—Nunca te haría daño, Myc.

La voz bestial de Greg le hizo bajar los brazos. Logró una visual completa y observó su mano –o zarpa– extendida para ayudarlo a levantase.

Como la primera vez que se encontraron.

El cuerpo de Mycroft tembló, no de miedo, sino de ira consigo mismo por ser un imbécil. Por no comprender que, al contrario de Gregory, él sí le estaba haciendo daño con su actitud. «_Sólo promete que no me dejarás»_. Le pidió Greg… ¿Y cómo le pagaba él? Comportándose temeroso solo por su aspecto. Porque debajo de esa imagen, tras esos ojos dorados y garras amenazadoras, existía la mejor persona que había tenido el placer de conocer. La única _persona_ que lo aceptó tal y como era.

Cuando Mycroft aceptó su "mano", Greg casi saltó de alegría, pero quiso prepararse para su rechazo y huida. Esperaba que no le contara a nadie o tendría serios problemas con su padre. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para su siguiente acción; Mycroft no corrió lejos de él, por el contrario, lo abrazó tan fuerte que por un segundo creyó que soñaba. Su corazón latió esperanzado.

—¿No me tienes miedo?

—Solo fui un idiota. Para mí, sigues siendo el mismo Gregory de siempre.

Y Greg finalmente conoció el significado de estar enamorado.

Sus rasgos nuevamente pasaron a los de un hombre común y besó a Mycroft como si no hubiese un mañana. Ambos cayeron en las hojas y entre la oscuridad lo abrazó vehemente, confesándole algunas cosas sobre su especie. E internamente admitió que jamás lo dejaría irse de su lado.

…

Debía hablar con su padre. Mycroft lo había aceptado y nada lo unía a Harry. Estaba seguro que a ella también le haría feliz dejar de estar comprometida. Con bastante valor reunido tocó la puerta del despacho, enfrentarse al Alpha no sería tarea fácil siendo él un simple Beta, pero por Mycroft haría lo imposible. Hasta ir en contra de sus órdenes. No tardó en recibir un _adelante_ del otro lado de la puerta y pensó que no había vuelta atrás.

Horacio Lestrade lo recibió imponente tras su escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa, Greg?

Ni siquiera alzó la mirada, concentrado en el documento que estaba por firmar. Greg no se andaría con rodeos.

—No voy a unirme con Harry.

Horacio dejó el documento a un lado y levantó la cabeza, concentrando sus ojos oscuros en él, recargó su espalda en su sillón de cuero y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Yo no la amo y ella tampoco a mí.

—Nunca te importó eso. ¿Por qué ahora sí? —La mirada de su padre lo taladró y sintió que en cualquier momento descubriría la razón. Cuando él sonrió, supo que la había encontrado—. Te gusta alguien más.

Greg asintió, de nada le valdría negar lo obvio.

—Sí, se llama Mycroft Holmes.

La seguridad de sus palabras desconcertó al Alpha. Éste lo observó cuidadosamente, percatándose de cada detalle en el semblante decidido de su hijo. Si no se equivocada, Mycroft era un nombre de hombre. No lo esperó de Greg, pero algo así era tan común en esos días que no le impresionó.

—¿A qué manada pertenece?

—Es un humano normal. Muy inteligente y…

Horacio frunció tanto las cejas que parecían una sola. _Humano_. Resonó una y otra vez en su mente. La historia de sus familiares estaba muy relacionada con ellos y ciertamente no tenía un "final feliz". Seis años atrás un miembro de la familia Hale confió ciegamente en una humana, y ésta terminó matando a su manada completa encerrándolos y prendiéndole fuego a la casa. Kate Argent resultó ser una infeliz cazadora. Solo su sobrino Derek y su cuñado Peter habían sobrevivido, pero el mayor de los Hale quedó en estado vegetal. Y él, como buen Alpha, jamás permitiría que la historia volviera a repetirse frente a su nariz. Y menos que su único hijo fuera el eslabón débil de la cadena.

—Conoces las reglas, Greg. En ésta manada no están permitidos los humanos.

—Pero, papá.

Intentó contradecir, pero Horacio lo ignoró.

—De acuerdo, si no quieres a Harriet entonces será John.

—¡¿Qué!? John es como mi hermano, y solo es un niño

—Ya crecerá, puedes esperar.

—¿No lo comprendes, padre? No me importa quien sea, yo solo quiero a Mycroft, no me hubiese importado si fuese una mujer, solo lo quiero a él.

Los ojos de Greg pasaron al dorado y los de Horacio al carmesí, regresándole el desafío.

—He dicho que no, Gregory. Y es mi última palabra.

La voz gutural de su padre no lo amedrentó, pero intuía que no tendría más oportunidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Dio la vuelta y salió del despacho con los puños apretados. Cuando estuvo solo, Horacio dejó su pose defensiva y suspiró. Conocía bien a su hijo, éste no lo escucharía y él tendría que solucionar el problema de otra forma. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número que conocía de memoria.

—Necesito que eliminen a alguien. Sí, un tal Mycroft Holmes.

…

Mycroft asumió que estaba perdido.

Por la mañana Greg lo invitó a cenar porque, según Lestrade, tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Lo esperó en el restauran para su primera cena formal, pero pasó más de una hora y él no apareció, estuvo tentado a ir a buscarlo cuando un niño rubio llegó y le entregó una nota en nombre de Greg. El niño parecía asustado, pero no logró descubrir la razón, el pequeño huyó sin despedirse. Leyó el papel. Gregory le pedía reunirse en el bosque. Lo consideró extraño, pero decidió ir.

Otra hora después estaba ahí, perdido y sin rastros de Gregory. Escuchó el sonido de las hojas y volteó, no era Greg quien lo esperaba, sino cinco lobos que le mostraban los colmillos. ¿Cómo no los escuchó antes? Dio un paso hacia atrás, con una cautela tan propia de él. No obstante, los lobos corrieron a rodeándolo por completo. Miró a todos lados buscando una vía de escape. Sus perseguidores se percataron y avanzaron de manera lenta y precisa, apenas dio otro paso y la manada saltó sobre él. Cayó al suelo y rodó un par de metros, tratando de defenderse. Con cada manotazo las bestias hundían sus afilados colmillos en su piel, desgarrándola ligeramente. La sangre no tardó en aparecer, manchando las fauces de los lobos y la tierra bajo él. Sintió su cuerpo pesado y un ardor recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo donde los afilados colmillos mordían. Gritó con fuerza, o lo intentó, porque su voz desapareció. ¿Era la manada de Greg? ¿Lo citó ahí para emboscarlo? ¿Iban a matarlo? ¿Gregory lo permitiría? No estaba seguro, y el dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Su alrededor dejó de tener sentido, volviéndose borroso. Escuchó el silbido de algo cortando el viento y los lobos cesaron de morderlo. No tenía fuerzas, sabía que el dolor pronto quedaría olvidado cuando su corazón dejara de latir. Su respiración cada vez era más lenta e irregular. Quiso nuevamente decir alguna palabra, pero su garganta estaba destrozada al igual que su cuerpo. Patética forma de morir.

Y aún al borde del delirio, no pudo evitar recordar la sonrisa de Greg.

…

—¿En dónde está?

Greg bramó furioso y sus pupilas chocolate se tornaron doradas. Intimidante. Precisamente esa noche tendría una cena con Mycroft y le pediría que fuera su pareja. No podía transfórmalo porque sólo era un Beta, pero aunque fuera un Alpha jamás le exigiría que renunciara a su humanidad, y la alta probabilidad de morir en el proceso, desechaba por completo la idea. No obstante, antes de poder salir su padre lo encerró en el sótano como castigo a su desobediencia. Lo que no esperó fue que John bajara y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le contara que el Alpha lo había amenazado para ir a dejarle una nota a Mycroft, citándolo en el bosque. Su padre tramaba algo peligroso, y la punzada dolorosa en su pecho lo confirmó. Reunió toda su fuerza y derribó la puerta, tranquilizó a John diciéndole que él no tenía la culpa de nada y corrió al despacho del Alpha.

Horacio parecía tan complacido que sintió un escalofrío atravesarle la columna.

—Está muerto, Greg.

La desfachatez de su progenitor le hizo perder la razón y su raciocinio quedó refundido en lo más oscuro de su subconsciente. Horacio Lestrade nunca mentía en cuanto a muerte se trataba. Los colmillos afilados salieron a relucir y el pelaje cubrió su piel, el aspecto de hombre desapareció dando paso a otra figura; un imponente lobo gris. Gruñó sabiendo que enfrentarse al Alpha solo sería pérdida de tiempo, su prioridad era encontrar a Mycroft. Salió de la habitación por la ventana y fue directo en busca de los demás. Su desarrollado sentido del olfato le ayudó al adentrarse en el bosque, olisqueó con frenesí sin tardar más de dos segundos en encontrar el aroma de la sangre entremezclada con la esencia de otros lobos.

Encontró a la manada a medio camino. Los demás lo rodearon, pero su furia era tanta que no dudó en atacar, saltaron sobre él y la lucha comenzó. Enterró sus colmillos sin importarle nada y en poco tiempo los tres lobos cayeron muertos, dejándose ver con la apariencia de simples humanos. Pero aún acabando con ellos, su furia no desapareció. El olor de la sangre de Mycroft incrementó y alertó sus instintos. Corrió tan rápido sin preocuparse por el dolor en su patas.

Cuando al fin llegó sólo encontró sangre por diferentes lugares. Olisqueó el líquido derramado sobre la tierra y aulló. ¿Dónde estaba él? Su aspecto de hombre lobo fue disolviéndose lentamente y al quedar en su forma humana, utilizó sus manos para escarbar en la tierra, como si debajo de ella pudiera encontrar el cuerpo de Mycroft. Dejó caer su cabeza y golpeó el suelo con sus puños mientras las lágrimas de impotencia escaparon de sus ojos. Tardó unos minutos en dicha posición, solo hasta que su cerebro conectó los elementos y notó otro olor a sangre perteneciente a dos lobos, atravesados por flechas. ¿Flechas? Un momento… ¿Cazadores?

Y Greg nunca esperó sentir tanta felicidad al saber que había cazadores cerca. Su corazón latió tan rápido que pensó se le saldría por la garganta si aullaba. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, aunque existía la pequeñísima posibilidad de que Mycroft aún estuviera vivo. ¿Dónde? Posiblemente no en la casa del tío Ruby, pero él lo encontraría. Lo sentía dentro de su pecho. Vio sus manos manchadas de tierra y sangre y comprendió que tampoco podía regresar con su manada. No le interesó. ¿De qué le serviría ser un Alpha sino protegió a la única persona que amaba? Recordó su vida hace apenas unas semanas atrás y le dieron ganas de reírse de sí mismo. Entonces lo decidió; desde ese instante sería un _lobo solitario_. Un Omega.

Gregory Lestrade siempre pensó que no podía pedirle más a la vida… Ahora solo deseaba esa cena romántica que una vez le prometió.

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! ¿Y qué les pareció? La verdad se suponía que iba a escribir un crossover con Star Trek, pero al final terminé haciéndolo con esta serie **__"__**Teen Wolf**__"__** que me gustó (solo he visto la primera temporada que acaban de pasar en televisión abierta, ni siquiera para el cable me alcanza ¬¬), y no sé si realmente pasaría por crossover cuando apenas y mencioné a los personajes, pero el contexto si está basado en ella n.n. Y ahora, como siempre digo igual que un disco rayado, espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**Sip, es todo por ahora. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
